westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mommy Problem
As a Grand Jury is convened to investigate the military shuttle leak from the White House, the campaign's focus changes to national security. Vinick (Alan Alda) deftly handles the issue while Santos (Jimmy Smits) is bound by his party loyalty to align himself with the Bartlet administration. Summary Cast :Alan Alda as Arnold Vinick'From this episode forward, Dulé Hill, Joshua Malina and Janel Moloney are only shown in the title credits when they actually appear in the episode (as was already the case with Stockard Channing). :Kristin Chenoweth as 'Annabeth Schott :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Mary McCormack as Kate Harper :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :with Jimmy Smits as Matthew Santos :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Stars :Janeane Garofalo as Louise Thornton'First appearance of Janeane Garofalo as media consultant Louise "Lou" Thornton :'and Marlee Matlin as Joey Lucas Guest Starring :Sam Robards as Greg Brock :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper :Renée Estevez as Nancy :Matthew Del Negro as Bram Howard :Karis Campbell as Ronna Beckman :Evan Arnold as Ned Carlson :Diana-Maria Riva as Edie Ortega :Ramón De Ocampo as Otto :Bill O'Brien as Kenny Thurman Co-Starring :Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick :Ivan Allen as Roger Salier :John Bobek as Bill :Ken Meseroll as Pundit #1 :Liann Pattison as Consultant #1 :Michael McCafferty as Consultant #2 :William Charlton as Consultant #3 :Vivianne Collins as Pebble Beach Reporter :Broocks Willich as Naval Base Reporter :Rebecca Avery as Anna :Tom W. Chick as Gordon :David Brownstein as Reporter #3 :Joyce Guy as Charlayne :Ron Ostrow as John Quotes :Congressman Matt Santos: The Marine Commandant in Washington... he was my CO in the Gulf. He said I could get it out of the way right now if I want. You know, I didn't have as much as a high school diploma in my gene pool. That commission's the reason why I'm on this plane. I'm not giving it up. :Josh Lyman: Before anybody in the press gets a chance to take a shot at us the whole country sees you in uniform. :Congressman Matt Santos: Better cancel our schedule for the next two days. :Josh Lyman: Sorry about Lou before. She's got a lot to contribute, but should do it through me. Some of her ideas are extreme. :Congressman Matt Santos: Doesn't mean I don't need them. :Josh Lyman: You feel you need her at the table? :Congressman Matt Santos: I feel you do. And others. :Josh Lyman: There has to be somebody in charge to filter out knucklehead stuff. On the Bartlet campaign... :Congressman Matt Santos: Jed Bartlet was in charge. You were right about the President. Louise was right about leaving a vacuum. I need to hear it all... We're gonna beat him on security issues, beat him on domestic issues... We're gonna beat him on trivia too. Trivia *There is an allusion to an address given by President Kennedy to a group of Nobel Prize winners who were honored with a dinner at the White House. President Kennedy said: “I think this is the most extraordinary collection of talent, of human knowledge, that has ever been gathered together at the White House, with the possible exception of when Thomas Jefferson dined alone”. In this episode, Josh Lyman says to a group of media consultants: “This is probably the greatest assemblage of Democratic talent since the last time Jed Bartlet dined alone”.The West Wing: The Mommy Problem Episode Trivia *At the end of the episode, when Matt Santos is approaching his fighter jet, the number "15" is on the left part of the jet's nose. Later, when the jet is taxiing towards take-off, the number changes to "01".The West Wing • TV mistakes *It is claimed that Matt Santos has postponed his service 41% of the time. Later in the episode, Lou says that he postponed it 5 out of 13 times. Postponing it 5 times out of 13 would be 38%, not 41%. Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 7